


Cry, Cry, Baby.

by thatawesometomate



Series: KPop One-Shots [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, maknae line is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawesometomate/pseuds/thatawesometomate
Summary: Changgu knew he was being unreasonable and terribly annoying, but he was just too tired to care. So maybe, just maybe, he was being petty and childish and difficult when he stopped harmonising with Yan An only to start complaining about how long they had been walking and how long it was taking them to get home.He didn't expect what happened next.





	Cry, Cry, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! After nearly a year of writer block I came back with my first k-pop fanfic. I hope it's not too out of character since I'm not very familiar with the dynamics yet. Also, English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, please, tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> I was inspired by this prompt I found on Tumblr: Person 1 complaining about how long the walk to wherever is, and Person 2 constantly telling them to shut up and that they’re almost there. After Person 1 doesn’t stop complaining, Person 2 picks Person 1 up like a child and tells them that’s what they get for complaining like a child, and carries them all the way there. “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you ;)

                Changgu knew he was being unreasonable and terribly annoying, but he was just too tired to care. They had been working extra hard for their comeback, practising their routines even after most of the other members had returned to the dorms. So when Jinho's phone began ringing like crazy at 2 AM, Hui sounding worried on the other side of the line, they decided to end the practice and head back home. Hongseok led the way back to the dorms, arm lazily resting over Jinho's shoulders as they chatted with Shinwon in hushed voices. Yan An and Changgu softly harmonised, just a few steps behind the group.

                It's not that Changgu needed to keep practising for so long, in fact, he could go over their choreography perfectly, not missing even one beat. But Yan An was having trouble with a couple parts of their song and the Korean boy - being the whipped fool he is - stayed behind to help his best friend. It ended up being more tiring than he had expected it to be, not only physically but also emotionally.     

                Changgu thought that it had been a very bad idea staying in the unusually emptier practice room every time the Chinese boy groaned as he missed the beat or when he looked at him, sweat slowly making its way down Yan An's neck and disappearing under the collar of his white t-shirt, or when he panted out of exhaustion, cheeks blushed red and chest moving rapidly. Don't even get him started on all the frustrated lip-biting and hair rustling, making him stupidly stare at his roommate more often than not. Yep, it was definitely a bad idea. And things got even worse when Hongseok caught up on his distress after staring for way too long at how Yan An practiced some body-rolls with Shinwon. The older boy wiggled his eyebrows at him in a suggestive way, a disgustingly cute smirk shaping his lips, making Changgu blush even harder. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to fall in love (no, Changgu refused to admit he was in love. It was just a crush, okay?) with his best friend and roommate of all people? Life could go suck a dick.

                So maybe, just maybe, he was being petty and childish and annoying when he stopped harmonising with Yan An only to start complaining about how long they had been walking and how long it was taking them to get home.

                "I'm tired. We've been walking for ages. I want to sleep. Why is it taking so long?" Changgu whined.

                "Hyung. Shut up. We're almost there." Yan An whispers as he playfully pushed his best friend away. "Stop complaining."

                "But I'm tired. So, so, so tired."

                "Okay then."

                And with that, Changgu's feet left the floor as strong arms lifted him up like a child, making him wrap his legs around Yan An's waist to avoid falling to the ground. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he squealed and tried to get free, only to fail miserably as Yan An's grip was too tight.

                "What are you doing?" Changgu inquired, regretting looking at the Chinese boy immediately, as their faces where only a few centimetres apart, an impossibly smug smirk on the younger's lips. "Get me down."

                "You keep complaining like a baby." Yan An grinned and Changgu was blinded for a second there. How could someone be so bright? "So I'm treating you like a baby."

                Changgu whined in (fake) despair, making the older members turn around to find out what all the commotion was about. They gaped at them for ten good seconds before bursting into laughter. Changgu felt himself blush even harder just as Yan An's arms tightened under his ass, pushing him up against his chest in order to not let him fall. It was an innocent gesture, okay? But damn, Changgu felt like combusting into flames. Was spontaneous combustion a thing? He hoped it was.

                "You had that one coming, crybaby." Hongseok laughed as Jinho pushed him, a playful smile on his face. "We are just two streets away, though."

                 Changgu scowled and said nothing, hiding his face against Yan An's neck. He felt himself relax and his eyes began closing as they walked towards the dorms. He felt one of Yan An's hand brush the back of his head, long fingers softly running through his hair.

                "Don't fall asleep. We're almost home." Yan An's soft voice sent shivers down his spine. "I can let you down if you promise to behave."

                The only answer the Chinese boy received was Changgu tightening his legs around his waist and burying his face even deeper against his skin. Yan An chuckled and rested his cheek on top of the older boy's head.

                "I thought so."

                They made it to the dorms sooner than Changgu had expected and when Jinho opened the front door after pecking Hongseok on the lips, the Korean boy faked to be asleep. He heard a snicker coming from Jinho as they made it to the living room and Changgu opened his eyes just a little bit only to see the maknaes soundly sleeping on the sofa, limbs tangled and soft snores coming from them. He felt Yan An chuckle as they moved towards their shared room, Jinho a few steps ahead of them. Suddenly, both of them stopped, Yan An's hand on the doorknob.

                "Be careful, Yanannie." Jinho's voice wasn't louder than a whisper, a warning hidden in it. "I hope you know what you're doing."

                Changgu frowned. They really thought he had fallen asleep. But, what was Jinho worried about? There was nothing to worry about, right?

                "It's not that hard, hyung. Don't worry." Yan An said, his voice sounding dangerously low. "Good night."

                And with that, Yan An entered their shared room and closed the door behind him. He ran his fingers through Changgu's hair as he approached their bunks, making the older boy shiver.

                "I know you're not asleep." Yan An softly said, nose playfully bumping against the Korean boy's head. "My arms hurt."

                Changgu groaned in protest but released his grip on the younger boy, a pout on his lips as he stepped back in defeat. Yan An chuckled and grabbed his wrist, careful. Changgu stopped and looked up at his best friend, who was looking at him with a fond smile on his lips. Changgu frowned.

                "What's wrong?" Changgu asked, trying to keep his voice steady despite the strange look on the younger's eyes.

                "We should talk."

                "Is this about what Jinho said earlier?"

                Yan An rubbed the back of his neck in some kind of embarrassment. "Kind of."

                "Oh, okay. Should we get changed first?"

                Yan An nodded and they changed into their pyjamas before settling down on the bottom bunk as they usually did when they wanted to talk about anything, one in front of the other with legs crossed and knees touching. Yan An was hugging his pillow against his chest and biting his lip nervously as Changgu looked at him expectantly. Before he could think about what he was doing he raised his hand and softly pressed his fingers over the Chinese boy's lips.

                "Stop." Changgu whispered. "You're going to hurt yourself."

                Yan An gaped at him for a couple of seconds  before smiling. He slowly raised his hand and wrapped his long fingers around Changgu's hand before softly kissing it, just on the center of the palm. Changgu's breathe caught on his throat as Yan An moved both their hands and pressed them against his chest. The Korean boy could feel his roommate's heartbeat against the same spot he had kissed seconds before, sending a shiver down his spine once again.

                "Yanannie... I..."

                "I think I'm in love with you, Yeo Changgu." Yan An said bluntly, heartbeat speeding up a little. "Hyung."

                Changgu gaped at him, too shocked to even articulate. He saw his best friend's face fall a little before he lowered his face in embarrassment.

                "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I can sleep in the milk couple's room if you don't want to see me now."

                Yan An was kind of rambling, his accent getting thicker as he tried to move away from him, but Changgu could only think about how beautiful he looked and how soft his voice was and damn, had he just said he was in love with him? Changgu fisted the fabric of Yan An's thin t-shirt, making him stop moving and look at him, a scared look in his beautiful, dark eyes.

                "I... I..."

                Changgu laughed then, soft and happy and radiant, and leaned forward to brush his lips against Yan An's slightly parted ones. The Chinese boy relaxed and reached to grab the back of his neck with his big, strong hand, deepening the kiss. They were smiling against each other's lips, hands softly caressing cheeks and hair and shoulders. They parted after a minute or two, out of breath, noses playfully rubbing as Changgu pressed his forehead against Yan An's.

                "I think I'm in love with you, Yan An." Changgu whispered, there were a few tears sprinting down his cheeks and Yan An wiped them away with his thumbs. The Chinese boy smiled and Changgu could have sworn that the whole room lighted up at this. "Nope. I'm _definitely_ in love with you."

                "You're such a crybaby. Less crying. More kissing."

                And they both laughed before kissing again, arms lovingly wrapped around each other and pulling apart only to look at each other.

                "We should sleep." Changgu sighed after looking at the clock sitting on the bedside table. "We're so going to regret staying up so late tomorrow."

                Yan An shook his head but moved so both of them could lie down, the youngest boy's arms wrapping tightly around Changgu, pressing the older boy's back against his chest before softly kissing his shoulder. The Korean boy smiled and shifted to face Yan An  before softly kissing his lips.

                "Good night." He whispered against Yan An's smile.

                "Good night."

                And like that, arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled and hearts pounding in unison, they drifted to asleep.

***

                The thing is, Yan An was shy and soft and everyone seemed to treat him like a small, delicate thing, but he wasn't stupid. He noticed how Changgu's eyes drifted to look at him more often than not, and he also noticed Hongseok's teasing smirks and winks directed at his best friend. He also knew that he was in love with Yeo Changgu by how his hear pounded every time they were alone in their room, or when they hugged, or when their eyes locked for a few seconds too long.

                And when he woke up the next morning, his body aching out of exertion from the practice and carrying Changgu all the way to the dorm, he could only feel a burning happiness that threatened to make him burst into laughter at the very sight of the sleeping boy pressed against his chest.  He kissed the top of the older boy's head before closing his eyes again, drifting to sleep once again with a soft smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always welcome if you feel like it.
> 
> See you around ;)


End file.
